1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to vehicle protection assemblies, and more particularly, to a fascia protection material and method of applying the fascia protection material to the underside of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is common that new cars have polymer front bumpers with a lower fascia forming a portion of the bumper or of the lower portion of the vehicle. With newer vehicles, it is often the case that these fascia members extend rather low to improve appearance and aerodynamics.
Problematically, many curbs, parking stops and blocks, and other structures in parking lots have sufficient height so as to interfere or engage such fascia members. In many instances, the fascia member can ride over the structure when the car is parked, then when reversed over the structure, the lip of the fascia member engages the structure and the fascia member can, at best be marred, or, worse, cracked or destroyed.
Additionally, and problematically, different cars have different front end configurations, with different dimensions, different topographies and different structures therearound. As such, it is difficult if not impossible to have a single fascia member that can be applied to different vehicles across an entire line of vehicles serviced or otherwise maintained. Having a multitude of different fascia protectors in an inventory or the like is likewise not appealing and often not practical.